


【all达米安】变态猫猫攻

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 大家变成猫猫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: cp是达米安总受注意，内容如标题，避雷注意很多变态内容，大概？
Relationships: bottomdamian
Kudos: 4





	【all达米安】变态猫猫攻

达米安只是在大街上看了一张传单一眼，就不由自主的，迷迷糊糊的进去一个宠物窟子，里面是小猫咪小狗狗小仓鼠们陪客人吃饭然后赚钱养活自己。

达米安差点就想永远活在那里了。

他被这样天堂一样的环境围绕着，直到时间过了一周后终于觉得好像有什么不对的，他发现他好像忘记工作了。

于是回到家后，他发现他全家人，都变成那种只到他膝盖的人形小猫猫了。

达米安不可置信的抱起他爸爸，布鲁斯那张黑黑的小猫脸，很可爱。

说什么都会喵喵喵的。

达米安差点跪下来喊daddy求更多。

他还顺便把本来还打算求助他但是发现事情不太对然后决定要跑的三个哥哥，给抓起来，抱住揉来揉去。

说：“我决定原谅你们之前对我我无礼！”

“草，你就是想我打你！”

牛奶小猫猫杰森现在抽不了烟，他用他的爪子推了推达米安，那个小孩就知道木着一张脸一脸狂热的要快乐疯了的样子。

“猫咪的肉垫就让你这么高兴吗。”

提姆也用爪子碰了碰达米安，对方忍不住亲了亲他的爪子。

提姆觉得他们这样兄弟关系变好简直一言难尽。

最后还是最漂亮的，格雷森大蓝猫让达米安回归理智，并不是，他只是用他的美貌迷惑达米安，要现在他唯一还能自由活动的弟弟帮他变回原来的样子。

“……你们可以永远这样的，我永远都会照顾你们的。”

达米安的声音罕见的很委屈。

布鲁斯：“达米安，你知道这不现实。”

***

晚上，在达米安的强烈要求下，他们睡在一起，只是到半夜，很多小猫猫都受不了了。除了达米安睡得十分安详。

提姆坐在枕头旁边，看着被达米安强行抱在胸前的布鲁斯，决定还是不要问问题了。

显然这个父亲很为难，他被自己的儿子的，乳tou贴着脸，应该说整个小胸膛贴着脸，他不知道如何反应。即使现在他是一个小猫咪，可他本体还是一个男人。

迪克好像被踹到被子里面了，声音闷闷的：

“小d他好像勃起了，看来他长大了啊。”

提姆混乱的大脑努力思考：“迪克，你，是，被达米安的大腿，夹住了。吗。”

“对呀，他今天的内裤好可爱啊。”

布鲁斯：……迪克，请你远离达米安。“

格雷森：“他把我夹得好紧，而且他的大腿肉好温暖啊。”

布鲁斯看着他现在的境地，好像比夜翼好不到哪里去。

杰森：“我草，你们别聊天了，快来救救我吧，我现在tm的在被恶魔崽的屁股压着脸啊，他会不会放屁啊！”

迪克：“不要乱说话！小d很香的！”

杰森：“你不要在那里大口吸气啊！”

因为迪克小猫猫的原因，达米安感觉有些奇怪，他移动了一下，身体走光更多了，而且还发出奇怪的声音，导致大家都很不自在。

提姆：“你们成为可爱的小猫猫的时候可不可以不要这么变态。”

红罗宾只能成为救世主了，他思考了一下，决定温柔的唤醒达米安，首先，他用爪子打了打达米安的脸。

“唔……”

达米安的表情变得下流起来。

提姆无言以对，他决定换个方式。

“迪克，可不可以请你——”

“不可以！”

布鲁斯大声反驳！

于是被达米安好可爱的小鸟头顶着脸的迪克只能放弃。

“那，杰森——”“也不行！”

正在想要把爪子去桶米米屁股的jay只能打消想法，他摸了摸达米安的臀部，得到的只是男孩的颤抖。

提姆：“他是不是要梦遗了。”

布鲁斯：“……我真的不是很想面对这样尴尬的时刻。”

不得已，提姆只能去挠达米安的脚底，那个男孩运动的幅度不大，但是发抖的样子很色，猫猫们都觉得有些煎熬，但是达米安终于醒来了。

他很庆幸自己没有踹到提姆，假装自己在板着脸的教训德雷克说这样很危险的。

然后把自己的脚缩回去被子里。

提姆觉得自己好像觉醒了什么奇怪性癖。

虽然被解救到大家也没怎么睡好。

***

第二天，克拉克急急忙忙的捧着他的儿子，白色超可爱小猫猫来，是小乔。

达米安：“我愿意。”

克拉克：“你愿意什么？扎塔娜说是你的原因乔恩才变成这样的。”

乔纳森：“达米安好像是在说愿意跟我结婚？”

现在小乔恩跟蝙蝠家的大家一样，跟那种可以抱在怀里的布偶一样，达米安已经不能保持矜持的抢过小乔来抱住了。

迪克：“可恶！”

杰森：“贱人！”

提姆：“不要脸！”

布鲁斯：“？？？”

小乔：“达米安，你变得好大好大啊。你觉得我怎么样呀。”

达米安：“绝世可爱。”

小乔：“那我这么可爱，达米安你亲亲我好不好。”

达米安啾的一下亲了亲小乔。

小乔：“达米安，我们结婚好不好啊。”

克拉克：“乔你发生什么事情了，罗宾你不要抱着我的儿子走啊！”

还是布鲁斯跑到达米安面前，这个已经大脑物理性没救的罗宾，才清醒过来，他低头看了看那四只好可爱的小猫猫，又看看自己抱着的小猫猫，觉得自己拥有了世界。

达米安：“超人，你怎么不变啊。”

克拉克：“？？？”

可是当小乔要留在这里的时候，大家都很不高兴。

达米安也知道动物之间是有地盘争斗的，而且早上他们都在对他说教说不喜欢这样，达米安也只能忍耐他狂热的心，再加上小乔一直在他怀里撒娇，所以达米安抱着小乔回去自己的房间说要玩游戏了。

哥谭还是有很多工作，虽然蝙蝠女们一直在外面帮忙，但是他们在蝙蝠洞里还是有事情要做，但是做到一半的时候，迪克醒悟了。

“乔纳森那个家伙会不会对小d做什么？！”

杰森：“正常来说不是恶魔会对别人做什么吗。”

提姆：“……我觉得如果超级小子想要做什么，那么他很大概率会成功。”

在猫猫们冲过去达米安的房间后，他们看到了，达米安一副隐忍的样子，撩起自己的上衣，然后下面没有穿裤子，猫猫小乔就在他的大腿之间摸来摸去，达米安身上还有很多猫猫的小牙印。

达米安看到大家进来竟然是连忙维护乔纳森：

“乔恩或许是奇怪的猫猫可是他绝对是个好孩子！”

布鲁斯：“我要晕了。”

迪克：“撑住啊布猫猫！达米安还没有失去后面的处女啊！”

杰森：“这里是杰猫猫，我申请驱逐那个白色小垃圾家伙。”

提姆：“提猫猫收到，为你提供武器，请务必成功。”

达米安：“……他们好可爱，我要哭了。”

小乔：“我才不要走！达米安我们还没有结婚！不可以！”

结果小乔猫猫被打出去不是是被克拉克带走了。

达米安现在处于丧夫状态。

（他们变回来之后）

达米安：我不能接受！！！！！！人类好丑陋！！！！！

迪克差点被这句话伤害到吐血。

达米安还想找猫猫变变变但是他爹已经说不可能的，你死心吧，只要表示要离开家静静心。

就连看到小乔都觉得小乔不可爱了。

“达米安你高兴一点啦，看看，我带了猫咪耳朵哦。”

达米安：“氪星人还是人。”

虽然这样说，但是还是勉强接受了，他的白色猫猫消失了。

次日，达米安变成达米安小猫猫。

小乔表情恍惚的问：透猫犯法吗

达米安：我会杀了你！！！

被强迫抱起来，但是小乔看着是被猫爪子打得好开心的样子。

他把小猫猫抱回去家里，跟达米安睡觉，帮他洗澡，整个手把达米安摸了一遍然后不得已只能去北极冷静冷静鸡尔。

达米安猫猫第一次感觉瑟瑟发抖。


End file.
